<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hot blood bummer by suheafoams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091620">hot blood bummer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams'>suheafoams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ONEUS (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Vampires, background seodo, comedy? maybe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:41:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30091620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suheafoams/pseuds/suheafoams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“You look like you don’t have that much blood to spare,” Seoho remarks, giving Hwanwoong a cursory scan. “You’re kind of...compact.” </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?”</p>
<p>(hwanwoong wants the full vampire experience. seoho is a little difficult about giving it to him.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Seoho/Yeo Hwanwoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>118</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hot blood bummer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/frosmxths/gifts">frosmxths</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for kevin,<br/>i had a lot of fun writing this<br/>i hope it is equally fun to read </p>
<p>i didn't think this warranted an M rating but there are some silly sex jokes so consider this your ...warning</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>“So what’s your deal?” Hwanwoong slides into the open seat across from Seoho at one of the smaller tables in the cafeteria. Thankfully it’s not a wobbly one. That would be distracting. “Are you religious, or are you some sort of blood vegan equivalent like Geonhak?” </p>
<p>Seoho looks up from his phone, peering at Hwanwoong over the rim of his glasses. That shouldn’t be hot, considering it makes Hwanwoong feel like he’s about to get scolded by the local librarian for being a nuisance, but maybe he’s into that. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>Seoho’s curt confusion is understandable. Hwanwoong has only really spoken to him a few times in depth, and he never quite retains anything Seoho says since he’s always distracted by the slight curl of Seoho’s silky black hair and Seoho’s thighs in jeans (or his ass, depending on how they’re standing). </p>
<p>Dongju has warned Hwanwoong time and time again that his priorities need to be arranged from least horny motivated to most horny motivated instead of the other way around, and that he should be careful mingling with vampires other than Geonhak and Youngjo. <em>Especially Seoho</em>, Dongju had said, but Hwanwoong knows Seoho to be polite and handsome and more importantly, handsome. </p>
<p>Hwanwoong trudges on. “The not feeding on humans thing. Is that a personal preference, or…”</p>
<p>“Why does it matter?” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong considers the best answer he could possibly give. Curiosity might not cut it. He probably couldn’t fake an interest in vampire moral codes, because he’s got a genuine interest in film history, and even then he’s still dozing off in his elective course about it against his will. </p>
<p>“Because I’m looking to get my blood sucked,” Hwanwoong says, settling for honesty, and Seoho nearly spits out his coffee. Or whatever dark, hot liquid is swirling around in his styrofoam cup. “Geonhak gave me a long winded explanation about why he doesn’t feed from humans—”</p>
<p>“Geonhak doesn’t feed from humans because he’s too embarrassed and hasn’t figured out how to not make a mess,” Seoho says. “He feeds from me whenever he wants practice.” </p>
<p>“Vampires can feed from each other?” </p>
<p>“Unfortunately,” Seoho says, but he seems intrigued by Hwanwoong’s reaction. “What was that about you wanting to get your blood sucked?” </p>
<p>“It is one of my endeavors, yes,” Hwanwoong says. </p>
<p>“You look like you don’t have that much blood to spare,” Seoho remarks, giving Hwanwoong a cursory scan. “You’re kind of...compact.” </p>
<p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” </p>
<p>“Means you’re built to be space and resource efficient,” Seoho says, and <em>man, </em>Hwanwoong had hesitated (not for long, only a few minutes, but still) on approaching Seoho for a reason. The guy looks at him like he’s drawing a hundred different conclusions about Hwanwoong just from the way Hwanwoong sits. Seoho seems like the type who spends the majority of class mentally rearranging the professor’s Powerpoint lectures to make them better, more cohesive, while Hwanwoong doesn’t even register any of the content on the slides until the night before a test. </p>
<p>For how much Seoho leaves Hwanwoong on edge though, Hwanwoong isn’t scared. Geonhak is a big softie who just so happens to have fangs, and if he’s comfortable feeding from Seoho, it must mean Seoho is kind in some capacity. Which means Hwanwoong can speak freely and make a fool of himself as he pleases, even if it won’t be without judgment. </p>
<p>“That sounds like a detour to calling me short,” Hwanwoong says. </p>
<p>Hwanwoong likes his height. Sort of. He likes that he commands attention because he’s got enough personality and talent to make up for what he might not have in physical size, and the god(s) responsible for creating him probably didn’t want him to be too powerful. They had to knock him down a notch. </p>
<p>“Shorter people live longer, if that’s any comfort,” Seoho says, placing his phone on the table and flipping it screen down. His attention is even more intense when it’s undivided. “More years and more chances to spill your arteries to willing recipients.”</p>
<p>“Are you a willing recipient?”</p>
<p>Seoho’s eyes curve into crescents when he’s amused. It makes Hwanwoong’s insides twist up like how his wired earphones look every time he takes them out of his backpack. “I didn’t say that.” </p>
<p>“So you’re not a willing recipient.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t say that either.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong flares his nostrils. Seoho’s emotionally pawing at him like a cat would with a mouse toy. “Are we going to go through every single thing you’re not saying because I actually age, you know, unlike some folk.”</p>
<p>“I do age. Just slowly,” Seoho corrects him. “And I’m not opposed to feeding from a human. I just don’t really do it.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong frowns, deliberating. Seoho doesn’t seem like he’d struggle with finding someone willing to bare their neck to him (hello, Hwanwoong’s practically got a neon sign on his forehead that says <em>EAT ME LEE SEOHO</em>), but he also hasn’t dived headfirst into explaining why. </p>
<p>Is it rude to ask vampires why they don’t drink from humans? Is this like asking vegans why they’re vegan? Except most vegans Hwanwoong’s come across are way more forthcoming with their life choices and moral philosophies than their audiences want them to be, so maybe it’s like asking non-vegans why they <em>aren’t </em>vegan—</p>
<p>Fuck it. “Can I ask why?” </p>
<p>“It’s, um, messy?” Seoho offers. “I also get a decent supply through the pig blood pudding this nice lady sells at a supermarket near my apartment, but she doesn’t always get a lot of business, so.” </p>
<p>“Your dietary choices are affected by your emotional investment in a nice lady’s local business,” Hwanwoong paraphrases. “That is so…” Ridiculous. Wild. Anticlimactic. His brain settles on <em>fucking endearing. </em>“Doesn’t sound healthy, actually.”</p>
<p>Seoho shrugs. “Well, and there’s also that I would prefer feeding from one source, if I were to…” he trails off.</p>
<p>“Are you a romantic?” Hwanwoong says. </p>
<p>“No,” Seoho says, affronted. His ears are red, despite the quick denial.</p>
<p>“I think you’re a romantic.” Hwanwoong grins. “Or lazy.”  </p>
<p>Seoho crosses his arms over his chest, and Hwanwoong momentarily fixates on the way Seoho’s shirt stretches and puts <em>everything</em> on display<em>. </em>Hwanwoong wants to make grabby hands, but they’re not at that point in their relationship yet. “That’s Youngjo,” Seoho says.  </p>
<p>“This isn’t about Youngjo,” Hwanwoong says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “You would rather only consume blood from one human rather than from whoever you can get your hands on. That’s what you’re saying right?”</p>
<p>“Sure,” Seoho says. “It’s kind of a bother both ways, though.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong’s hope, built so carefully, is dashed in an instant. </p>
<p>Groaning in disappointment, he flops over the table. “Do you have no <em>lust?</em>”</p>
<p>Seoho’s eyebrows raise almost comically. “Is that what this is about?” </p>
<p>“What is what about?” </p>
<p>“You mixing up wanting to fuck and also wanting to get your life force sucked out of you,” Seoho says. </p>
<p>“I want both. Preferably at the same time,” Hwanwoong says. Seoho almost chokes on his coffee-emulating drink again. “Was it not obvious?” </p>
<p>“I’m not sure I’m the right person to come to for that,” Seoho says carefully. “My food doesn’t usually overlap with people I like.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong’s ready to fire off a retort about the subtle judgment in Seoho’s voice, but he realizes he doesn’t have a good retort, and also <em>what did Seoho just say?</em> </p>
<p>“You like me?” </p>
<p>“A decent amount,” Seoho says. “I’ve never met anyone who manages to make sleeping in class look cute.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong blinks at him. “We have class together?” </p>
<p>Seoho looks undecided between laughing and leaving. “I’m glad you pay so much attention to your surroundings. To be fair, there’s like a hundred people in the class and I’m usually sitting closer to the front.” </p>
<p>“...You think I look cute when I sleep?” </p>
<p>Seoho does laugh this time, a sweet, pleasant sound that makes Hwanwoong feel more nervous and giddy than he does performing in an auditorium filled with an audience of strangers. Seoho’s fangs also show when he’s smiling this wide, and oh yeah, Hwanwoong <em>definitely</em> wants those in his neck ASAP. </p>
<p>“I mean, aside from the drool running down your chin—” </p>
<p>“I don’t drool.” The mysterious wet stains on Hwanwoong’s sleeves after lectures can be attributed to extra humidity in the classroom air, not from any substance that’s saliva-adjacent.  </p>
<p>“Right.” Seoho pushes his glasses up with his knuckles before he swiftly changes the subject. “Anyways, if you’re in a rush to bone a vampire, I’m sure you have plenty of options. There are a lot more of them around than you think. Do you want recommendations?” </p>
<p>“Recommendations?” Hwanwoong echoes. </p>
<p>“Mhm.” Seoho’s gaze is unreadable. </p>
<p>Is Seoho letting Hwanwoong down gently? Is that something he cares enough to do? Should Hwanwoong just take the rejection and ease his way out of this conversation, scrape his remaining pride off the ground like flattened gum on a sidewalk? </p>
<p>But Hwanwoong isn’t a quitter. He gestures between the two of them. “So we’re a no go?”</p>
<p>“Oh,” Seoho says, like the thought hadn’t even occurred to him, like he hasn’t processed Hwanwoong seeking him out just to ask why Seoho doesn’t feed from humans and figure out his chances of getting Seoho to feed from him. “Is the getting your blood sucked thing specific to me?” </p>
<p>“Why else would I embarrass myself like this?” Hwanwoong asks, exasperated. </p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Seoho says. There’s a deceptively innocent twinkle in his eyes. “Maybe you have a humiliation kink?” </p>
<p>“Alright...no comment,” Hwanwoong says. “And yes, it’s a specific-to-you thing.”</p>
<p>“On a scale of 1-10, how good is your pain tolerance?” </p>
<p>“For you, it can be 1000,” Hwanwoong says with total seriousness, and Seoho sighs.       </p>
<p>“If I’m going to be honest, I don’t think I’d be able to feed from you without there being issues.” </p>
<p>“What issues?” Hwanwoong asks. “Let me fix them. I’m a great problem solver.” With some exceptions. But Hwanwoong likes to be optimistic, and bulldozing his problems into sheer submission usually works well enough for him. </p>
<p>Seoho doesn’t reply immediately. When the silence persists, Hwanwoong begins to worry. Perhaps it’d be impossible for him to find a vampire who’s going to give him the full experience without ripping his throat out, and he <em>does</em> have to show up for dance rehearsal next week. It would be in his own best interest to stay healthy (alive) at least until then.   </p>
<p>“I’d get attached,” Seoho says, playing with a loose thread at the hem of his shirt. “You seem like more of a no strings attached type.” </p>
<p>“You’d get addicted to my blood? Is that a thing?” Hwanwoong blinks rapidly, face undergoing a myriad of expressions because he can’t decide what to do with it. Dongju likens it to one of those plastic camera clicky toys with a slideshow of images you can click through. “Does my blood smell that nice?” </p>
<p>“You’re kind of…” Seoho looks fond, now, and Hwanwoong has no idea what he’s said to garner that reaction. “Not bright.” </p>
<p>“Listen,” Hwanwoong says. Does Seoho expect him to have read up on how vampires work? When he can barely get through his weekly readings? “Greatness doesn’t always make itself known in the short run.” </p>
<p>“I don’t have much faith that it’ll show up in the long run either,” Seoho says, chuckling when Hwanwoong makes an offended huff. “I wouldn’t build a dependency on your blood, I’d build one on you.” </p>
<p>Hwanwoong blinks again. </p>
<p>Seoho blinks back at him. The air around Seoho suddenly feels a lot softer, a lot sweeter. Hwanwoong doesn’t know what to do with this reveal of information, because he was originally powered by his incessant need to get his blood (and maybe other things) sucked but now he kind of wants to hold Seoho’s hand and buy him more pig blood cake. </p>
<p>“That’s great actually,” Hwanwoong says. His hands are a little shaky, but he’d slept three hours last night which means it’s not <em>all</em> because of Seoho. “So I can take you on a date before you take me home and go <em>shlorp</em> on my neck?” </p>
<p>Incredulous is the only way to describe how Seoho’s staring at Hwanwoong, like he’s not entirely sure Hwanwoong is real. </p>
<p>Eventually he just sighs. Again. “You don’t have any self-preservation.” </p>
<p>“I can’t get what I want if I have too much self-preservation,” Hwanwoong says, tapping his head lightly, proud. “Logic.” </p>
<p>“We’re going to have to work on your idea of logic, but that’s a problem for another day,” Seoho says. “First you need to start eating better.” </p>
<p>“Eating better? Why?” </p>
<p>“If I drink your blood now it’s going to be out of charity,” Seoho says. “Your blood vibes are rancid.” </p>
<p>“Rancid?!” Hwanwoong is a little horrified. “I exercise! I sleep. Some! I eat green things. Occasionally!” </p>
<p>“Like green onion chex? I can tell you only eat fire noodles and fried chicken,” Seoho says. “On a good day, grocery store grade sushi.” </p>
<p>“That is not true,” Hwanwoong argues. “Sometimes I eat boxed macaroni and cheese.” </p>
<p>“Try less processed food. For both your own good, and mine,” Seoho says. He stands up, slinging his backpack over one shoulder, but not before swiping his thumb over Hwanwoong’s hand in an undeniably affectionate gesture. “See you in three weeks, blood fucker.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading :0 comments are very appreciated if you enjoyed ♡</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>